Wizards, Witches and Fairies
by SpiderLover
Summary: What if the fairy tail wizards went to Hogwarts? Join them on a seven year journey full of magic, adventure, and friendship. (No characters from the original Harry Potter series make appearances). (on hiatus)
1. Lucy- The New Girl In School

HOGWARTS AU. Don't like, don't read.

.

.

"Lucy!" a yell came from down the stairs. "We got the letter!"

Eleven-year-old Lucy Heartfilia leapt down the stairs nimbly.

"I did? I did?" she squealed in excitement. Layla and Jude enveloped her into a huge hug.

"Of course you did," Jude said, smiling warmly. "It was obvious that you would."

Too excited to speak, Lucy tore open the envelope and read the letter. There it read, in fancy but neat swirls:

 _Dear Ms Heartfilia,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincierly,_

 _Makarov Dreyar,_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Lucy hugged the letter to her chest, a weight lifting off her shoulders. Even though she was a half blood wizard, with her mother being a pure blood witch and her father being a muggle, she had never shown any explicit signs of being magical. While many little witches and wizards frequently caused trouble by their uncontrolled magic ability, Lucy was easily able to blend in as a muggle. This abnormality caused Layla and Jude to make a mutual decision to live as muggles in the suburbs.

Layla had even given up her wand.

"I'm so excited," Lucy scrambled on her mother's lap. "What house would I be in?"

Layla smiled softly. "Well of the four houses-"

"Tell me them again!" Lucy loved hearing the stories of them.

"What for?" Jude asked. "We've been over that so many times that even I can write a thesis on every one of them!"

Lucy wasn't sure what a thesis was, but before she could ask, her mother's sweet voice spoke up.

"There are four houses. The first one is Gryffindor, the house of the brave. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart," her mother's voice sounded almost mechanical, like she was reciting something from memory. "They see magic as a weapon to weild."

The brave house. Lucy was definitely not known for her bravery or nerve. She was famous for screaming at the sight of a mere spider.

"Then Ravenclaw," Layla said. "They are intelligent and witty and view magic as an art- it's a form of wisdom to them."

Ravenclaw sounded nice to Lucy, who was not unintelligent. However, she didn't have any knowledge of magic, except for the tales her mother told her about spells and dragons and Triwizard Tournaments. Layla had seen one of those in her day.

"Hufflepuff is the third. The house values loyalty and friendship and they think of magic as a privilege to be shared with everyone."

Hufflepuff was Layla's house. Lucy knew the house was a great fit for her mother. She was loyal and selfless, to the point where she gave up everything she knew from the magic world to protect Lucy from being viewed as a squib. But Lucy wasn't sure if she would be able to do the same for anyone- she wasn't _that_ good a person in her opinion.

"Finally Slytherin," Layla said, her eyes darkening.

"The bad house," Jude interjected. Layla shot him a heavy glare.

" _Not_ the bad house. Some slytherins had a dark reputation, but the house does not encourage evil. They're ambitious and see magic as something exclusive."

Exclusive? But Layla didn't elaborate.

"That's enough now," Jude said hurridly. "Lucy, it's getting late. Go to bed and tomorrow we'll go get your books and robes from Diagon Alley."

Lucy wondered what was wrong, but went upstairs anyway.

.

.

The rest of the summer slipped by like grains of sand through an hourglass. Lucy spent most of it reading her new textbooks and peppering Layla with questions about Hogwarts. Layla had been cryptic and refused to give Lucy a straight answer, claiming that it was better if Lucy found out on her own.

September first arrived all too quickly, and Lucy found herself in King's Cross Station, trembling with apprehension.

"Platform nine and three quarters," she croaked. "Where is it?"

Layla and Jude exchanged glances. "Just run through the barrier," Jude said.

"WHAT?" Lucy choked, earning her some odd glances from muggles going about their business.

"We'll do this together," Layla said, taking the cart from Lucy. "Now run with me, in one, two, three-"

And Lucy suddenly found herself in the busiest place in the world. Wizards in magnificent robes bustled around, saying goodbye to a child, or gossiping in the corners about the newest issue of the Daily Prophet or shaking their heads over the Quibbler.

"Now Lucy," Layla whispered in her ear. "Tell everyone you are a muggle born- NOT a half blood."

Lucy nodded weakly, as she took in her surroundings. Next to her was a family with triplets of bright white hair. They all seemed her age, with the two girls looking excited and the boy looking apprehensive. On her other side, was a group of rambunctious children, the most prominent being two boys fighting. A brown haired girl simply laughed at them.

"It's almost time, baby," Layla gave her a hug. Jude joined in. "Have fun,"

"Write to us often," Jude added.

"And remember, muggle born, not half blood,"

And that was all, before Lucy was shoved into the train.

.

.

Lucy walked down the aisle, trampled by older students who seemed to know exactly where they wanted to sit. She had no idea where to go, but after some nasty glares from a few students she was blocking, she ducked into the first compartment she could find.

In it were two boys and a little blue haired girl, who looked at her quizzically.

"I- I'm sorry," Lucy stuttered. "I'll get out,"

"No need!" said the blue haired girl quickly. "Come sit with us. Four is better than three."

Lucy gratefully scooted next to the girl. The boys looked at her briefly and resumed their conversation.

"I'm Levy McGarden," the girl said. "I'm a first year student. This is Jet and this is Droy. They're Hufflepuff second years. And you are?"

"Lucy," Lucy said, smiling a little. Levy seemed nice. "I'm a first year too. Are you three pure bloods?"

Levy raised her eyebrows. _Uh oh_ , Lucy thought. _Maybe you just can't ask people that._

"Of course not," Levy said politely. There aren't enough of us in the world left. "Jet and I are half bloods. Droy is a muggle born. How about you?"

"Ha-" Lucy begun before her mother's words echoed in her ears. "Muggle born,"

"Really?" asked Jet curiously. "You seem to know a lot for a muggle born!"

"Racist," Droy muttered, eating a chocolate frog.

"I read a lot," Lucy muttered.

"You like to read?" Levy's face lit up. "Come on then, Lucy! Let's solve this crossword together!"

.

.

The hours of the journey passed by quickly. Lucy mainly talked to Levy, as Jet and Droy seemed to be in their own little world. The ride was quiet, but there were some nasty thumps coming from the next carriage. No member of the four wanted to investigate.

Anyway, Lucy learned a lot about Levy; she wanted to be a Hufflepuff (because of Jet and Droy), but wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. Levy didn't mind Gryffindor either, but didn't think she was brave enough to get in. Slytherin, according to Levy, sounded scary.

The next couple of hours were a blur, as Lucy, Levy and the other first years were ushered into little boats and soon ended up in a large room. Lucy's mind whirled; this was too fantastic to be true.

"Silence, brats!" a gruff, but kind voice said, particularly to the loud group who kept bickering in the corner. One of the boys (who was holding a blue cat) merely grinned, and flashed a peace sign. Lucy looked at the man. He was very short, shorter than Levy, but had a sense of authority about him.

"Are we done?" he asked, almost tiredly, and when there was a murmur of assent, continued. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I know this may be your first time hear, but don't be alarmed. We will be your family!"

There were a few giggled throughout the group. The man didn't bother to acknowledge them. "I am Makorav Dreyar, deputy headmaster. I will be in charge of sorting you into your houses. There are four- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will be sorted into them based on your personality; I am a Hufflepuff- but I still support all the houses."

Lucy froze. Sorting. Her mother hadn't mentioned how that would go about. Almost sensing Lucy's tension, Levy cracked a small smile. "Relax," she said. "The selection process is just by a hat,"

What? But before Lucy could ask her friend to elaborate, the doors opened, and Lucy was swept into the Great Hall, along with all the other first years.

Professor Dreyar pulled out a roll of parchment from his robes and cleared his throat. "When I call your name," he said, "you will sit on this stool and place this hat on your head."

A hat? That was all?

"Dragneel, Natsu!"

A short boy with unruly pink hair eagerly ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted immediately, causing Lucy to jump. A talking hat?

There was a cheer from the table in red and gold, but Professor Dreyar had already continued.

"Strauss, Lisanna!" A white haired girl (Lucy recognized her from the train station) eagerly placed the hat on her head. It took some time, before declaring her a-

"Hufflepuff!" The girl skipped to her table.

"Strauss, Elfman!" a nervous boy barely placed the hat on his head, before the hat declared him a Hufflepuff.

"Strauss, Mirajane!" a scowling girl skulled her way to the hat, causing murmurs around the hall. Lucy thought she was a shoe-in for Slytherin, but to her surprise-

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor house cheered, but the girl looked disgusted as she sulkily went to the table. Lucy wondered what her problem was.

"McGarden, Levy!" Levy trembled, and Lucy squeezed her hand. Levy stumbled a bit, but delicately seated herself down. The hat waited around thirty seconds, before it declared her-

"Ravenclaw!"

Lucy cheered for her fried, as Alberona, Cana made her way to the hat.

"Slytherin!" it declared. The girl raised her eyebrows and looked a little disappointed, but made her way to the green and silver table.

Scarlet, Erza and Fullbuster, Gray were both sorted Gryffindors as soon as the hats touched their heads, as they joined the pink haired boy. The three seemed to be friends. Lockser, Juvia was sorted into Slytherin, while Redfox, Gajeel became a Gryffindor. Lucy almost forgot that it would be her turn, when Professor Dreyar boomed:

"Heartfilia, Lucy!"

Lucy gulped and wiped her hands on her robes. _Keep calm,_ she told herself. _You can do this_. She sat down shakily and placed the hat on her head.

"Hmmm…" a snide voice declared in her ear. Lucy almost jumped out of her skin. "I see that we can rule out Slytherin for sure."

Lucy sighed in relief. The hat chuckled. "Another Sytherin hater, eh? No, I don't think you'd do well as a Gryffindor either." So it was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "Yes, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," Lucy shuddered. "You are loyal, but your brains over ride that. So, let's make you a RAVENCLAW!"

He/it shouted out the last part for everyone to hear. Lucy grinned and made her way to the Ravenclaw table to give Levy a big hug, feeling completely happy for the first time that day. Hogwarts would be nice. She was already fitting in.

.

.

Hey all!

Hope you enjoyed this little Hogwarts AU. Just to clarify, this isn't a crossover. Harry and the others from the canon material will not be making appearances, but may be briefly mentioned. Furthermore, the entire story takes place in the generation after Harry and gang, but NOT in the Cursed Child universe. Let's pretend that Harry's children live normal lives at Hogwarts and that Lucy and co have all the adventures.

This will not really be a full story, but a series of oneshots about Fairy Tail in Hogwarts. It may not be in chronological order. There will be (extremely) sporadic updates. I'll update 'It's a Mad World' soon, I promise.

I know some aspects of the story don't make sense right now. If Makarov is the deputy, who is the headmaster? Why did Layla give up her wand? Why does Lucy have to declare herself a muggleborn? Why is Cana in Slytherin? These questions will be answered later on, I promise. (And yes, the hat was debating putting Lisanna in Gryffindor). I also understand that the primary characteristic of Fairy Tail mages is their bravery, which would normally land them in Gryffindor. However for the story to progress and for it to be interesting, I decided to split them up a little.

Anyway, this story will have pairings- Nali, then eventual Nalu, then Gruvia and Gale. There may be some extremely questionably pairings in the middle (because they are teenagers and want to experiment with dating), but Nalu, Gruvia and Gale are endgame. I'm not sure about other couples like Miraxus or Rowendy, but I'll think about it.

Laxus and co, and Wendy will appear soon, as will members from other guilds. Please note that they might not all be first years.

Hope you enjoy! (that was a LONG A/N!)

~SpiderLover. J


	2. Natsu- We've Only Just Begun

"Gryffindor!"

He grinned and made his way to his house table. He didn't really know anyone, but who cared? He could make friends easily. After all, he was one of them now.

"Welcome," an older girl told him. "Nice to see a new Gryffindor here."

"Thank you!" he smiled widely. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"I know," she said. "The sorting hat announced it thirty seconds ago."

Natsu flushed, but the girl shot him a smile as he turned his head to watch the rest of the sorting. Strauss, Lisanna had just been sorted into Hufflepuff. She looked like she was a nice girl, but Natsu didn't really care about where she went. He was just waiting to see Gray and Erza get sorted. Hopefully, neither of them ended up in Gryffindor…

"Fullbuster, Gray!" the grumpy black haired boy (who was unfortunately a whole inch taller than Natsu) placed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Natsu groaned, earning himself some odd glances, but made way for Gray to sit. Said boy was trying his hardest not to look excited.

"I get you in my house? Seriously?" Gray scoffed, catching Natsu's eye.

Natsu flared up. "It's not like I want you here!" he begun to fling his fist into Gray's face, when a tall auburn haired man bonked their heads together.

"Settle down!" the man (who looked like he was the head of the Gryffindor house) hissed. They both shut up quickly after they saw his wand giving off sparks.

"Scarlet, Erza!"

The boys froze. Suddenly, it didn't matter to them that they were in the same house. Natsu would gladly live his life chained to that stupid Gray Fullbuster, as long as Erza was NOT in Gryffindor too.

"Gryffindor!"

The table erupted into cheers, as Natsu and Gray groaned loudly. A scary looking girl with shoulder length red hair marched to the table and sat down next to Gray, who whimpered sofly.

"It's good that I'm a Gryffindor," she said firmly. "I get to keep you two in check."

Natsu was not ashamed to say that he may or may not have peed a little. However, that wouldn't stop him from hexing Gray when the boy laughed at him for it later.

The rest of the students quickly got sorted into their respective houses, Natsu's stomach growling louder and louder with every passing student, and Erza growing a little more irate each time. Finally, Professor Dreyar stood up.

"Let the feast begin!" he shouted. There was a loud cheer, Natsu in particular roaring in appreciation. Erza even cracked a small smile. The platters in front of them filled with food of every kind.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Natsu grabbed the nearest item of food he could and stuffed it into his mouth. Beside him, Gray and Erza hastily dug in too, though with a little less intensity.

"Holy crap, that pink haired boy can eat!" a student whispered to his friend, looking at Natsu stuff an entire chicken leg into his mouth. The friend giggled and went back to eating enthusiastically.

Natsu was in the process of scarfing down another chicken leg, when a white haired girl caught his eye. Lisanna Strauss. She gave him a sweet smile, tapping her brother Elfman Strauss on the shoulder. The boy looked rather timid, but gave Natsu a small wave. The two siblings went back to eating.

Natsu's heart thumped a bit after Lisanna gave him another smile and returned to eating. Gray saw his slightly pink face and looked in the direction Natsu was looking, and snickered.

"Flame brain, you totally like her,"

"Shut up, Gray. I don't," Natsu deadpanned. It was true. The girl was just pretty, that was all. He didn't even know her yet!

"Sure…" Gray gave an annoying smirk, which _really_ annoyed Natsu.

"You wanna go, Droopy Eyes?"

"Quiet!" the head of Gryffindor and Erza yelled. The boys quieted down.

"Sorry, Erza," Natsu whimpered.

"Yeah, we're totally best friends," Gray murmered, slinging his arm around Natsu's shoulders. Any other time, Natsu would have thrown off Gray's arm and proceed to vomit and/or beat Gray into the dirt, but he was terrified of Erza.

Seriously, what was her deal?

Soon, the feast finished and Professor Dreyar stood up again, but Natsu couldn't care less.

"I hope you've enjoyed the delicious feast," he said, prompting another cheer. "Now, I know many of you children are tired, but it is essential that I brief you about some important rules of this school."

Like it mattered to Natsu. He was probably going to (accidently) break them all by the end of the first week.

"First and foremost, the Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN. I don't know how many times I must reiterate this, but for reasons unknown, the staff here have to repeatedly rescue wayward students from enraged centaurs or rabid spiders. Also, the Whomping Willow is off limits too, surprise, surprise."

There was no protest about the Whomping Willow. Natsu knew it was an aggressive tree, but had no idea it was so feared.

Professor Dreyar gave a huge sigh. "That will be all for tonight. Prefects, guide the first years to their dorms. Everyone else, to bed. Lessons begin tomorrow, get adequate rest."

Immediately, there was chaos. Natsu immediately stood up, along with Gray, Erza, Lisanna's female Gryffindor sibling, and some hulking black haired guy who was even uglier than Gray. A big, burly boy with KILLER eyebrows stood up.

"First years! Follow me!"

The five went after him, where they were later joined by more people they didn't know. The big boy swiftly turned and jostled his way through the crowd, clearing a path for Natsu and the others to follow.

"Who's that?" Gray asked no one in particular, referring to the prefect.

"Jura Neekis," the sulky boy who was uglier than Gray muttered.

"How did you know?" Erza asked curtly. The boy didn't reply, and pushed ahead so he was walking with the white haired grumpy girl. Erza simply scoffed.

.

.

In a few minutes, thanks to Jura's large frame and aura of authority, the first years found themselves in the Gryffindor common room with minimal hastle. Erza, the white haired girl and the other girls were taken to the girls dormitories by a girl prefect, while Jura took Natsu, Gray, the grumpy boy who refused to answer Erza's question and two other boys to the boy's dorm.

"You will be staying here," he said shortly. Then eying Natsu and Gray, "And try not to wreck this room. Neither Professor Clive not myself will tolerate any damages. His eyes twinkled a little bit. "But have fun."

And with that, he left, leaving the five to their own devices.

"So…" a boy with sandy hair said.

"Should we all introduce ourselves to each other?" a boy in glasses said.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox," the grumpy boy said. "And I'm going to sleep."

And with that, he flung himself down onto a bed and yanked the curtains shut.

"Ok," said the sandy haired boy. "I'm Max Alors, half blood."

"Loke," said the one in glasses, refusing to mention a last name. "Half blood."

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray said. "Muggle born."

Loke raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. Natsu knew why. Gray hadn't seemed shocked or taken aback by the moving portraits or moving staircases (which, by the way, AWESOME)- something a muggle born must be. Gray wasn't lying though. He was a muggle born by birth, but was raised in the same wizarding orphanage as Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said. "Pure blood."

Maz whistled. It was rare to find a pure blood these days. Even though Natsu grew up in an orphanage, he knew both his parents…

He pushed the memory to the back of his mind before it became too painful to deal with.

"And with that, we sleep," Gray flung himself onto his bed an fell asleep immediately, not bothering to close the curtains, the other two boys following his example. Natsu debated on leaving a few nasty potion ingredients on Gray's pillow, but his body refused to move off his pillow.

Natsu smiled. Hogwarts would be awesome.

.

.

The next day after class, Natsu and Gray stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"So what's the password?" Natsu asked.

"… You are an idiot."

.

.

Hey all!

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please don't expect the updates to be this fast- I just happened to have some free time.

Also, please remember that this chapter is from Natsu's perspective. I don't think Gajeel is ugly personally. And the prefect is Jura, because he is awesome and needs more love in fanfic.

Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are magical. J

-SpiderLover.


	3. Gray- Bad Day

So far, Gray was having a rotten morning.

It had all started pretty early. Gray was an early riser by nature, and had woken up at the crack of dawn to have a bath, brush his teeth and change into his robes. Upon returning to his dorm, he raised an eyebrow as none of the other lazy bums were awake. Natsu in particular was snoring obnoxiously loudly. If it wasn't for the fact that he and Gray were roommates for half their lives, Gray would not have slept a wink. As it was, he marveled that the other boys were able to fall asleep in the first place.

He busied himself around the room for a few minutes, gave up waiting for the others to awaken, and then trooped down to breakfast in the great hall. There weren't many other people there, except for two white haired Hufflepuffs, his friend Cana at the Slytherin table and two girls in Ravenclaw who he had never seen in his life.

"Morning, Cana," he said.

"Hey," she smiled, but didn't meet his eyes. "You can't sit here."

"Yeah the whole Gryffindor versus Slytherin crap," he said. "Guess I'll sit alone at my table then." Wow. Hogwarts sucked if he couldn't be with his friends. Well, it wasn't as if his entire life was sunshine and rainbows in the first place.

"You do that."

.

.

Class was even worse. They first had transfiguration with Professor Clive, with the Hufflepuffs. That scary Gryffindor girl (Mirajane, he heard) seemed to be happy about that. Gray wasn't really sure what happened during the first few minutes, as Proffesor Clive was droning on and on about the basics of transfiguration. In hindsight, he probably should have paid attention, since when it was time to partner up, he didn't know what to do.

His first move was to turn to Natsu. Ugh. Natsu was the most annoying person in the world, but so far the only person in the school that Gray actually knew and wasn't terrified of. But Natsu was talking to this little girl with short white hair.

"Do you mind if I pair up with you? Mira and Elfman are paired together and I don't have a partner," she gave him a guilty smile.

"Sure!" Natsu beamed at her. What? When had Natsu had time to make friends? And then Gray noticed the blush. Oh man, Natsu _liked_ this girl. Well, Gray didn't want to get in the middle of that.

Gray turned to his other roommates. Gajeel hadn't even showed up to class, and Max and Loke had paired up. Oh great.

"You'll be with me," a voice said behind him. Fearing the worst, Gray whirled around. Yep, it was Erza. He whimpered, but didn't try to contest it. After all, teaming up with Erza was the only option left.

"Ok," he gulped, and then she seized his arm and dragged him to her desk. Ouch.

"Listen up, kids!" Professor Clive shouted over the chatter. "I know you're excited to begin your practical work, but you have to wait for the instructions! I'll be passing around these matches, and you and your partner will have to transfigure these into needles. And to those of you who want to disrupt the class," he have a glare to the Gryffindors, "don't even think about it! I've charmed these matches to never set fire."

Gray heard Natsu groan, and then Loke titter: "Well, we'll just have to find another way then." Ugh. Between those two, Gray's dorm would never be safe again.

Professor Clive dropped a match between the two, and Gray was immediately at a loss.

"D'you know what to do?"

She glared at him, but didn't lecture him. "Yes. Just point your wand and will it to transfigure."

Gray rolled his eyes. Seriously? Transfiguration was a joke! "I'll go first."

She rolled her eyes, pushed the match at him. He screwed up his eyes and pointed until-

"Hey snowflake. You look constipated."

Oh Natsu had some nerve. "Shut your face."

"Well done transfiguring this," Erza said drily. "You've managed to have no effect. I'll go."

What? Really? Gray tossed her the match, glowering. Why hadn't it worked? Some others had made it work! After taking a quick glance at the other tables, he felt a little better. Natsu and Lisanna had no luck, Lisanna's siblings were getting increasingly angrier at ever attempt, and Max and Loke had some how turned their match into a dancing straw, and Professor Clive had to change it back. He heard a curse beside him, and saw Erza.

"Huh- you couldn't do it either."

"Stupid wand. Stupid matchstick," she poked her wand to the table repeatedly.

"I don't think that's good for your wand," Gray pointed out, hoping that she wouldn't hit him for that. "What's it made of?"

She gave him another completely undeserved glare. "Dragon Heartstring and Yew. What about you?"

"Unicorn hair and holly," he said.

"Apparently people with unicorn hair wands are less likely to turn to the dark side," Erza gave him a rare smile. "That's good."

Gray blushed. He wasn't used to praise. "Th-thanks, I guess."

"Well it doesn't seem as if we'll have any luck doing this separately," Erza reluctantly said, eyeing the match between them. That was true. "How about we try it together?"

Huh? That was a terrible idea. He looked incredulously at her. Erza's face turned pink.

"I don't want to do it either," she said. "But look around."

Gray did, and was horrified to see that most of the class had gotten it. Even Natsu was brandishing around a pointy needle, although Gray was pretty sure that Lisanna had succeeded. Even Lisanna's siblings had done it, Mirajane actually smiling for once.

"I'm coming around to check you work," Professor Clive called out.

"Fine," Gray said. "But we have to do it quickly."

Erza nodded and pointed her wand and glared at the needle. "Do it."

He did. He shoved his wand at the matchstick and willed it with all his heart to change already.

"It's not working."

"Halfway done, kids!"

"Well try harder."

"Natsu, Lisanna. What have you guys got?"

"Argh!"

There was a poof of red smoke, which send Gray keeling back from shock. Erza simply waved her hand through it to disperse the smoke. In the matchstick's place was a shiny needle.

"Good job you two," Professor Clive smiled at them after the smoke dispersed. Erza smiled back. Gray did not.

The smoke had been red. The color of Erza's hair. Gray knew for a fact that the smoke was the color of the person's hair who cast the spell. Laxus had sworn by it. And in their case, the smoke was definitely not black. Erza had been the one to transfigure it, not Gray.

Gray was bad at magic.

He spent the rest of the lesson glaring at the back of Professor Clive's head as Erza beamed next to him. On his other side, Natsu was going on and on about how cool their pink and silver smoke was, which just made Gray angrier. Like Natsu had to rub it in.

Right after class had finished, Gray grabbed a matchstick and rushed out. He'd get to the transfiguration immediately.

.

.

Gray wished he could take his resolve back. He'd skipped lunch and hidden in the corridor to try and transfigure that cursed matchstick into _something_ if not a needle. It hand't worked, and now Gray was the laughingstock of a portrait who had watched the whole thing. Yeah, the day was going fantastically.

The rest of his classes were a boring blur. Unlike Professor Clive, the other teachers did not believe in introducing the students to practical work on the first day of school. Apparently, the story of the dancing straw got around, and now all the teachers hated the Gryffindor boys.

But dinner was when it really sunk in. Natsu and Erza were in the middle of a gaggle of young Gryffindors, while Max and Loke were in a deep conversation about something or the other. In the Hufflepuff table, Mirajane had snuck over, and the triplets were having a great time. Even Cana at the Slytherin table was talking to some blue haired girl she met there. But Gray didn't have anyone to talk to.

Everyone else had made friends on the first day and he hadn't.

 _Whatever,_ he thought. _I don't need anyone anyway. This place is dumb._

So why did he get a weird sinking feeling when Erza laughed so hard at the other table?

.

.

And that happened. Somehow, I feel that Gray would have some more trouble than his friends at fitting in at Hogwarts because of his rather anti-social personality. He's more reserved than everyone, and also comes off as bit of a jerk (especially when he was little), so it would be more difficult for him to make friends on the first day.

Thanks for waiting for this chapter! Again, I'm not sure when the next update will be.

If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Fairy Tail fics. They're all oneshots, so if you want something short to read, those are good for that.

Thank you to all the wonderful people who read, followed, favorited and reviewed. You make my day.

-SpiderLover.


End file.
